icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenCents/iOMG: Is It Final?
Over the past 4 years, there have been subtle hints that one of the girls on iCarly is in love with Freddie; the question always has been "Who Is It?" 18854_20071115P_0018.jpg|Carly...? 300px-Samantha.jpg|...or Sam? Here I state 4 cases. Case 1: A little background Background on Creddie *Freddie has had a crush on Carly for years. *He always looks out the peephole waiting for her to come home. *Carly has kissed Freddie on the nose at least once. *The 2 were boyfriend and girlfriend for one episode only before they broke up because of "Bolivian bacon." Background on Seddie *Sam has always hated, or at least claims to hate, Freddie. *She uses every oppurtunity to hurt him in the most painful way. *The 2 had their first kiss together in iKiss. *It was Sam who convinced Freddie that Carly wasn't in love with him. Now, please note that for evidence and stuff, there is an equal amount of evidence for Creddie and Seddie. Since Freddie's always loved Carly, and probably won't stop, that means that it's certain that they will end up together, right? Wrong. That brings us to case 2. Case 2: iOMG On April 9, 2011, the landmark episode iOMG aired. In the episode, the iCarly gang suspect that Sam is in love with their new intern Brad. However, at the end, Sam kissed Freddie, proving that she was in love with him. That adds on to the Seddie case. *They kiss in iOMG. So, since Sam loves Freddie in iOMG, that means it's certain that they'll end up together, right? Wrong. Read on... Case 3: Does Carly love Freddie? in iSaved Your Life, Carly becomes Freddie's girlfriend after he saves her life from a taco truck. However, after a speech with Sam, Freddie breaks up with Carly. However, there have been small hints that she hasn't quite got over him. In iSell Penny-Tee's, there is a very short scene in Carly's bedroom. In her bedroom is a wall that is covered in photos of Freddie, all framed in special frames. Hmm...special frames? this point people will be yelling "Creddie ftw!". not yet. Case 4: Analysis Now, the new question is, which one will end up dating Freddie? Note that there have been more Seddie-centric episodes than Creddie, and there are about to be more. Since the relationships have been an ongoing thing, that means someone's gonna end up dating Freddie, right? Actually, I can't answer that; I'm not Dan Schneider. But that's not to say I can't draw any conclusions. Closing Statements: It's Not Gonna Happen When Dan Schneider first set out to write iCarly, did he intend for it to be about "whodateFreddie?" No. He wrote it as one of those shows that has no socially redeeming value, but is funny all the same. The relationships was something that came into the mind of one fan, and soon spread. In conclusion, is someone gonna end up with Freddie? I don't know. We're just gonna hafta wait. Category:Blog posts